


we can make our own fun

by overcomewithlongingfora_girl



Series: three's a crowd [8]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage, F/M, Gags, M/M, Mind Games, Multi, My Brain is Melting For Some Reason And I Can't Think Of Other Tags, Predicament Bondage, Punishment, Semi-Public Sex, Sexy Times, Tell Me If I Am Forgetting Them, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, but not really, kinda not really tho, light BDSM elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 11:54:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30071847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overcomewithlongingfora_girl/pseuds/overcomewithlongingfora_girl
Summary: Sokka insists on attending one of Zuko's meetings. He doesn't exactly behave himself, but at least he gets away with it. Or so he thinks.
Relationships: Sokka/Suki (Avatar), Sokka/Suki/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), Suki/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: three's a crowd [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1823287
Comments: 22
Kudos: 103





	we can make our own fun

In retrospect, Sokka had sort of brought this on himself. Dull as the meeting was, it had been important for some reason or another, and Zuko told him that he didn’t have to go. Even Suki didn’t go, let some fresh-faced, wide-eyed new recruit from Kyoshi take that particular shift.

But Sokka had only been in Caldera City for a night, and he wasn’t ready to leave them both for three hours. Zuko had this nonnegotiable meeting, and Suki was getting some training done, and they both told Sokka he should get some rest, or go see Iroh, or explore the city a little. They each offered him lists of places to visit – shops, and restaurants, a bar or two. Zuko insisted on including the name of a play happening in town, even though there’s no way Sokka would go to the theater without him.

Right then, Sokka didn’t want to go anywhere without him, without _them._ He turned down all the suggestions, shook his head vehemently at Suki and Zuko trying to distract him. “I want to stay,” he insisted, rolling his eyes at the uncertain look that his partners exchange. “C’mon, let me just – I’ll just go to this meeting with you. It’s kinda cool sometimes, watching you work.”

Zuko smiled, but it wasn’t a real smile; it was a little too strained. “That’s nice, Sokka, but seriously, this meeting is about agricultural allotments. I really...really don’t think you’ll be interested.”

“I’m an ambassador now,” Sokka pointed out, sounding a little indignant. “I can be serious! I can go to boring meetings.”

Suki and Zuko exchanged yet another look, but they’d relented. “You have to behave,” Suki had told Sokka, about a thousand times. “You _have_ to _behave.”_

“I know,” Sokka had repeated, about a thousand times. “I know, I know, I know! I will! I swear, I will.”

And then he…well…hadn’t. He’d started out with the best intentions, but then, well, he’d gotten bored. First Sokka had doodled on the edges of some documents that he would’ve sworn Zuko was done with. And then he’d yawned in the middle of someone’s testimony, and the guy had actually stopped and called him out, right there, in front of everyone.

Sokka had ducked his head, pretending to be apologetic, though in reality he hardly cared. The meeting had dragged on for thirty more unbearable minutes and then – well, then, Sokka had started fingering the edge of Zuko’s robes.

The Fire Lord hadn’t noticed at first, cloaked as he was in dense layers of clothing. When Sokka slid his fingers over to Zuko’s inner thigh, _that_ was when the man went suddenly stiff, rigid. His hand came down on Sokka’s wrist, but Sokka had just kept massaging the fabric over Zuko’s leg, even as his boyfriend squeezed his wrist tighter, then tighter.

And then Zuko’s hand had relaxed. Then he’d rested his hand, flat and careful, on the table in front of him, and Sokka had smirked, and the rest of the meeting had passed a whole lot faster. Sokka had been hyper-focused on every little hitch and gasp in Zuko’s voice, the clench of his jaw, the way he shifted beneath his robes, seemingly unsure if he wants to get further or closer to Sokka’s hand.

The Fire Lord had gotten very quiet, very, very quiet, during the end of that meeting. After it was over, and the dignitaries had filed out, Zuko had dismissed the Kyoshi guard in a voice that was just a breath away from breaking. Then, as soon as they were alone, Sokka had crawled under that big oak table and sucked him off until he screamed.

Both boys had been extremely satisfied with the way the meeting had gone. Sokka had thought, had really, truly thought that he’d gotten away with it. He and Suki and Zuko had sat down to dinner with Uncle Iroh and Mai, and they’d had a lovely time, as they always did. Uncle Iroh, as usual, spent the entire time making veiled allusions to which of the three were dating, while they all pretended to miss every careful reference. Then he and Zuko and Suki had played the same game with Mai, all teaming up to ask her about Ty Lee while she pretended she didn’t know and couldn’t care less how the new Kyoshi warrior was doing.

All in all, it had been a good dinner – plenty of talking, a lot of laughing, delicious spicy Fire Nation food. After dessert was served and exclaimed over and eaten, Zuko had made a gesture toward having Mai stay for a while, but she’d made some excuses and headed back home. Finally, finally, the three of them were alone, and Sokka had been more than ready to get back to Zuko’s bedroom and have some real fun, the three of them.

When they got back to the bedroom, Suki had told Sokka to lie down on the bed. She and Zuko had stripped him, and he’d been grinning, eager.

Then, in unison, as if they’d planned it, Suki and Zuko had each taken one of his hands, and before he could properly recognize their movements, tied him to the bedpost.

Coming back to himself, Sokka cranes his head up, peering first at his boyfriend, then his girlfriend. “Hey – hey, what’s going on?”

Ignoring him, Zuko moves down to secure Sokka’s feet one-by-one, while Suki sits down beside him, walks her fingers up Sokka’s chest. “What do _you_ think is going on?”

“Uh…” Sokka shakes his head, eyes crinkling up in an incredulous smile. “I don’t know?”

Suki tips her head and lifts her eyebrows. “Really? You have… _no_ idea why I might want you tied up and tied down?”

Amused but mystified, Sokka shakes his head. Meanwhile, Zuko ties down his other foot, leaving him totally helpless against the sheets. Glancing up, Suki looks over his work and nods briskly. Then she jerks her chin at the firebender. “Go on and get naked.” Zuko starts stripping immediately, and Suki smirks. “Good boy,” she praises him, just to watch him flush.

Feeling more than a little forgotten, Sokka clears his throat. “Uh, hello? Tied to the bed over here and still not sure why?”

Finally taking pity on him, Suki sighs. “Well, let me help you out.” As she speaks, she traces her fingers up and down his chest, feather-light, tickling touches. “Do you remember making me a promise?”

It’s a good thing Sokka has started gambling with the sailors on the ships he travels on, because he’s going to need a really good poker face for this. Right now, he focuses on schooling his face into innocent confusion. “I’ve made you lots of promises.”

“This promise was made recently. This morning.”

“Ah…no, I guess I don’t remember.”

Sokka does his best to look innocent, sound innocent, but his heart rate is picking up, and Suki is giving him a predatory little smile. “Too bad,” she coos, leaning in to whisper in his ear. “It was an important promise.”

Fingers still trailing over his chest, Suki leans down to kiss Sokka’s throat, nibble her way up to his ear. It’s a distracting feeling, light and tantalizing, the kind of thing that Sokka would usually push into, eagerly return. Forgetting the ropes, Sokka tries to reach for Suki and growls when he finds he can’t. She seems completely unbothered, but Sokka’s impatient, and she knows that. She doesn’t need to lay it out for him, he’s eventually just going to incriminate himself.

“Is this…” Sokka tests his bonds, finds that the fabric doesn’t give. It feels like silk, smooth against his skin. “Is this about the, uh, the meeting?”

Sitting back, Suki grins and taps the tip of his nose. “Exactly! So, you do remember!”

“I remember…talking about the meeting…”

“Do you remember when you _promised_ that you would be good?”

Sokka’s eyes slide over to Zuko, who’s sitting red-faced at the end of the bed. He’s naked, grinning like a scolded child that still happens to think they’re funny. He probably wouldn’t be smiling quite so much if _he_ was the one tied down.

Suki pinches Sokka’s nipple, and he jolts to attention. “Right! Right. I, ah…I do remember that. Faintly.”

“So you _do_ know what this is about.”

Being flat out on his back like this, all his limbs spread, it’s a squirrely feeling. It makes Sokka feel vulnerable, bare, more naked than naked. It makes him shiver, and it makes squirm, and it makes his cock sit up and take interest, between his legs. Flushing, Sokka shakes his head, still trying for innocence. “I…I was good! During the meeting! I was good!”

“Interesting.” Suki leans down, kissing the edge of Sokka’s mouth. When he tries to kiss her back, she pulls away. “Interesting,” she repeats, “because I heard a…different story.”

“I was good.” Sokka holds to his story, stubborn and sure. “I was good!”

Nodding slowly, looking supremely unconvinced, Suki sits back. Her hand dances down Sokka’s body, down between his legs, and he cranes his head awkwardly to watch her fingers move closer, and then closer. Then her fingers are circled around his cock, and Sokka lets his head fall back, bucking his hips up into her hand. She pulls her fingers away from him and Sokka whines, eyes squeezed shut. With one hand, Suki grabs Sokka’s chin, points his face at her, and then holds eye contact while she licks her other palm, long and slow. Sokka’s face goes red just watching her; he swallows hard. Hand now just slightly wet, she wraps it back around the base of Sokka’s cock and the heat and friction and slight damp is – it’s just _perfect,_ it’s…Sokka gasps, groans, shoves his hips up.

“Were you good?” Suki croons, leaning over Sokka as her hand works. “Were you good, in that meeting with Zuko?”

“I was!” Sokka lies eagerly, bobs his head eagerly. “I was!”

“C’mon, Sokka.” Suki makes an exaggerated pout, slowing the drag of her hand on Sokka’s cock until he whines. “Don’t lie to me. Were you good?”

“I was…I was p-pretty good?” Sokka tries, groaning as Suki rewards him with a few quick strokes. “I was! I was!”

“Mmmm…what’s pretty good mean, Sokka?”

“I…I doodled. I yawned…please, Suki, please, faster-”

“Sokka, you’re not being honest with me.”

Her hand slows, and Sokka lets out a long, loud, frustrated groan. “Fuck – fuck – _fine,_ I was – I was grabbing Zuko, I- I was distracting Zuko, I was – I was-”

“You were bad.” Suki’s leaning over him again, lined up against his body, her chest on his chest, her lips by his ear. “You were very, very bad.”

Then she climbs off him, and Sokka howls. “Hey! Wait! Come – Suki, come back-”

Ignoring him as if he isn’t there, Suki crooks a finger at Zuko, who bites his lip as he approaches her, looking adorably tentative. Lifting his eyebrows, making his most urgent face, Sokka tries to catch Zuko’s gaze, but the Fire Lord only has eyes for Suki. Fuck.

When he’s right in front of her, Zuko stops, chin dipping down like he’s a little kid about to be scolded. With one hand, Suki tips his chin up, and at the same time, with the other, she grabs his cock. Zuko jumps, groaning through gritted teeth, and even Sokka bites his lip. Tui and La, if only that were him.

“Zuko,” Suki coos, making an exaggerated pout. “Zuko, what happened? You knew that meeting was important.”

“S-sorry,” Zuko’s breath catches as Suki’s hand moves up and down his dick. The other hand traces down his collarbone, over his chest. “S-sorry, I-”

“Shhh.” Suki leans in, kisses the corner of his mouth. “At least you didn’t _lie_ to me.” She casts a look at Sokka, who jerks on his ropes and makes no progress.

“ _Hey!”_

Rolling her eyes, Suki picks up a leftover strip of fabric from the table by the bed. Swinging one leg over him, she perches herself on Sokka’s waist, leaning over him so her hair makes a curtain around Sokka’s head, so that her luminous face is the only thing he sees.

With one thumb, Suki strokes gently over Sokka’s bottom lip, and his lips part, his mouth opens. She slides her thumb all the way into his mouth, lets it rest on his tongue. Sokka knows his eyes are saucer-wide, looking up at her, but Suki just smiles, completely unaffected. Drawing her finger from his mouth, she wraps the fabric around his head, knots it behind his ears. Half-dazed, he lets her, not protesting, not saying a word, keeping his famous loud mouth shut. When she’s done, Suki leans down and kisses him on the forehead. Eagerly, Sokka presses into the touch, but a moment later she’s climbing off him, all her warm heavy weight gone.

Turning back to Zuko, Suki takes his hands, guides one to her ass and the other to her chest. They just happen to be angled perfectly, perfectly, so that Sokka can see everything, from Zuko’s hand on Suki’s breast to Suki’s thumb rubbing over the head of Zuko’s cock. It’s so unintentionally perfect that Sokka growls, and then reconsiders. Knowing Suki, nothing about this is unintentional.

Drawing back from their longest lip-lock yet, Suki smiles at Zuko, tips her head. “Since I can trust _you_ to tell me the truth, how about you tell me how that meeting went, hmm?”

Zuko’s Adam’s apple bobs as he swallows, and Sokka watches it hungrily. No one is touching him, no one is even looking at him, and somehow, he’s harder than ever. Twisting against the silk that binds him only makes it worse, but he can’t stop himself from fighting. There’s something about the slide of the fabric on his wrists and ankles…

“It was…it was right at the end,” Zuko starts hesitantly, and Suki rolls her eyes. She pinches a nipple, and Zuko yelps.

“Don’t try to make this better, just tell the truth.”

“Okay! Okay, well…Sokka…Sokka started…touching me under the table, just…running his…running his…” Zuko’s head tips back, his eyelids flutter. Suki’s hand is working fast and rhythmic between his legs. She taps him on the chest with one finger.

“Ah, ah, Zuko. Right here. Finish your story.”

Zuko whines but licks his lips and prepares to go on. “He…he was r-rubbing over my…my thigh, and I…I squeezed his hand at first, but then I just…let him go.”

On the bed, Sokka catches his breath, bucks up into nothing. He watches the blush spill from Zuko’s face down his throat. He stares at the cool, confident smirk on Suki’s face. He’s so hard it hurts, watching them, and somehow, he can just tell, can just _tell_ from Suki’s body that she knows that, that she’s thinking of him.

But Suki gives nothing away. She keeps her eyes on Zuko, her mouth on Zuko’s throat, her hand working on Zuko’s cock. “Why’d you do that, Zuko?” She purrs the question, runs one hand through his hair and uses his silky locks to tug his head back.

Hissing at the faint burn in his scalp, Zuko struggles to speak, and Sokka knows that feeling, _knows that feeling,_ trying to focus, trying to speak while there are lips moving over the thin skin of his throat. He can almost feel it on his own skin, but he can’t, can’t, can’t. He thrashes against the ropes, makes a high, pleading sound into his makeshift gag, but neither Suki nor Zuko pay him any mind.

“It, um, I, um, it felt good,” Zuko pants, breath hitching in and out of his lungs unevenly. “I…I thought I should make him stop but the m-meeting was so…long…and it felt…good.”

Suki makes an exaggerated pout, which Zuko can’t even see, head tipped back as it is. It must be for Sokka’s benefit, even though Suki still won’t even _look_ at Sokka. “It _felt_ good?” she shakes her head, hand still working, Zuko still gasping. “That’s all you have? It felt good?” Suki stops her hand moving and Zuko groans, bucking against her. “You boys need to work on self-control.”

“Okay.” Nodding eagerly, Zuko steps toward Suki, but she takes another step back, snickering.

“Patience.” She taps him on the nose and Zuko whines. “I have a little game in mind.” Finally, _finally,_ her gaze drifts over to Sokka, and he nods frantically, furiously. Whatever the hell it is she’s thinking, he wants in. Rolling her eyes, Suki sidles over to him, lets her fingertips brush over his belly, his chest. The feeling makes Sokka shiver and groan. “Someone’s feeling pretty responsive, huh?”

Feeling hopeful, Sokka looks up at her with big wide puppy eyes, but that just makes her snort. Reaching up behind his head, she unties the gag, none too gently. Sokka doesn’t care how she’s pulling his hair. He even likes it a little, the sting in his scalp, the roughness. “Please,” he gasps out straightaway, arcing his whole body up, wanting Suki to touch him anywhere, anywhere. “Please, I-”

“Shhhhh.” Suki rubs a thumb over Sokka’s cheek. “Shhh. What we’re going to do is play a little game.” One hand traces nonsense patterns on Sokka’s chest while the other snaps two insistent fingers at Zuko. “Pay attention, boys.”

The game is simple. The first to come, Suki declares airily, loses. She, of course, can do what she wants. “Because I wasn’t _bad,”_ she reminds them both, unlacing her tunic and mesmerizing Sokka with the incredibly distracting sight of her lithe, muscular torso. “Zuko, prep Sokka.” She snatches a bottle of lube off the bedside table, tosses it to the waiting firebender.

Dropping to his knees at the end of the bed, Zuko slicks up his fingers right away, no hesitation or questions asked.

“That’s not fair!” The whine in Sokka’s voice is undeniable. “I’m gonna – he’s-”

One finger slides in and Sokka’s voice goes out, turns all breathy and rough. He just _knows_ that Zuko is smirking between his legs but – but –

He’s distracted by Suki leaning over him. She’s nude now, and his eyes climb hungrily up her body. “Not fair, huh?” She fakes a frown. “Aww, well that’s too bad.” Tipping her head to one side, she considers his sprawled-out body, his heaving chest. “Kinda like how it wasn’t fair for you to distract Zuko in his meeting?”

“He – l-l-let me-”

Shaking her head, Suki taps Sokka on the nose, a rebuke. “Blaming Zuko? That’s weak, Sokka.”

Whining, Sokka aims a scowl her way, a scowl that dissolves into a groan as Zuko crooks his fingers inside Sokka. Smirking down at him, Suki sidles up next to Zuko, pulls him away from Sokka with one hand. The loss of fingers inside him makes Sokka squirm, feel empty. Dazed, he pants up at Suki, eyes wide and wondering.

And then Suki lines herself up above him.

“Oh – fuck, fuck, fuck, _Suki!”_

This isn’t fair. This just isn’t fair. Suki’s overwhelming hot wet heat makes Sokka throw his head back, let out a decidedly unmanly whimper. Grinning wide, Suki rolls her hips and Sokka howls, eyes squeezed shut, every muscle in his body clenched.

The tension in his body makes it burn all the more when Zuko slides his fingers back in.

“Wait! Wait-wait-wait-wait-wait-”

Obediently, Suki and Zuko both pause, Suki peering down at him, Zuko peeking around her back. “You okay?”

Suki’s voice is serious, and Sokka knows that if he were to indicate he weren’t, this would all stop immediately. Instead, he swallows hard, nods. “I-I…not _fair,”_ he pants, glaring first at Zuko, then at Suki. “But…but yeah.”

“Good.” Suki lays a finger on Sokka’s cheek, traces all the way down his throat, down his chest. “Because I’m going to ride you while Zuko fucks you, and if you come, you’re in trouble, ‘kay?”

Sokka swallows hard.

“Okay.”

Suki has the decency to wait while Zuko slides in, which he does slowly and smoothly, driving all the breath out of Sokka in one hard push. Both of them groan – Sokka feels full and overwhelmed, so sensitive inside Suki he could come right there, trying to clench his muscles and relax at the same time. Zuko bottoms out and there’s one perfect moment of rest as Sokka tries desperately to get enough air into his lungs. While he gasps, he watches Suki lean back against Zuko’s chest, move the firebender’s hands to her chest, her clit.

And then Suki starts to move, to grind down on Sokka, and he loses all his breath, all memory of being able to breathe. Next, it’s Zuko, driving long and slow into Sokka, and he wails, pulling so hard on his bonds that the bedframe behind him groans. Suki keeps up her maddening circular rhythm while Zuko pistons in and out, long and slow, and Sokka just tries – just tries to keep breathing, tries to keep his muscles clenched, tries to fight the building heat in his core.

Writhing against the sheets, against the bonds that hold his legs and arms, Sokka watches through glazed eyes as Suki moans, arches against Suko. Stretching her arms back, she holds his head to her neck, slits her eyes and smirks at Sokka as Zuko kisses her neck, moves his hands over her chest, over her sex. She bucks against Sokka and Zuko ruts into him and Sokka gasps at the stimulation that’s too much, it’s just too much. He’s so full and Suki’s moving on top of him and besides the way they’re using him, no one is actually touching him. For some reason, Sokka loves that feeling. His skin burns, aches, feels too tight and hot and prickly. He’s so full of need he could explode.

He can’t come. He can’t come. He’s not going to come. Sokka’s gritting his teeth, clenching his hands into useless fists, focusing all of his energy on breathing, keeping the need down. He’s not going to come. He’s not going to lose. He clenches down hard, tightens every muscle, and down by his waist he hears a choked off groan.

Zuko. Zuko’s in this, too. Zuko’s in this, too, and if Sokka can just outlast him…

It’s a dangerous game, tightening around Zuko – it increases the stretch, the delicious burn, the feeling of Zuko’s skin sliding over his own skin, into him. Breathing picking up, Sokka grits his teeth, groan bursting through his lips like he’s in pain. Just a little longer – Zuko’s picking up speed – just a little longer – a little longer –

Zuko shouts as he comes, as he slams into Sokka, pumping haphazardly through his climax. It’s enough to make Sokka gasp through gritted teeth, grunt and twist, but he doesn’t lose it. Not yet. On top of him, Suki snickers. “Not bad, Sokka.”

Reaching down to her hips, where Zuko’s holding onto her, Suki grabs his hands as Zuko is still shuddery and weak from his climax. She moves his hands insistently, one back to her chest, the other back between her legs, and then Suki starts to move in earnest. This time she plants her hands on Sokka’s chest and moves her hips fast and insistent against him, and this time Sokka returns the favor working his hips up into her even when Suki stutters, falters. It’s moments, mere moments before she’s collapsing back against Zuko, letting him hold her up as she gasps, digs her fingers into Sokka’s chest. As she tightens up, pulses against him, Sokka comes so hard he sees stars. It hits him like a train, locks up his legs, comes from so deep inside him it almost _hurts._

Thoroughly spent, Suki collapses against Sokka’s chest. She heaves out a sigh, and Sokka’s hand jerks as he tries to reach down to hold her, finds himself once again constrained by the rope. Frowning, he looks up, makes puppy eyes at Zuko. “Untie me?”

With a groan, Zuko draws out of Sokka, making both of them shudder. Fingers fumbling, Zuko takes full minutes to undo the ties, and as soon as one arm is loose, Sokka is wrapping it around Suki’s shoulders, warm and grateful and spent. Zuko watches them jealously as he tugs at the ties on Zuko’s ankles and then his other arm. When he’s finally finished, he crawls into bed on Sokka’s other side, tucking his head into Sokka’s shoulder and kissing him sweetly on the cheek. Drowsy, contented, Sokka is about ready to drop off to sleep when Suki starts walking her fingers up Sokka’s chest.

“Good job, Sokka. I’ll be honest, I didn’t think you could do it.”

“Odds were stacked against me,” Sokka agrees sleepily, moving his hand in a soothing pattern across Suki’s back.

“I’ll be honest…I wanted you to fail.”

“I know.”

“But you didn’t.”

“I didn’.”

“At least now I get to punish Zuko instead.”

“Wha?” Zuko’s head comes up, wide-eyed and open-mouthed.

Smirking, Suki shakes her head. “You lost, baby. You were both bad, but Sokka won, and you lost.”

Mouth turning down in an exaggerated pout, Zuko buries his face back in Sokka’s collarbone. “What is it?” he asks, voice slightly muffled.

“Oh, I’m not going to tell you now.” Suki sounds sleepy, but more than that, she sounds self-satisfied. “You gotta wait.”

“Not fa-air.”

“I wasn’t fair to Sokka either, and he beat the odds, so.”

Moaning, Zuko shakes his head. “How?” He nudges Sokka with his nose. “How’d you _win_ that?”

Sokka smirks at the ceiling, unseen. “I have good self-control.”

Both of them respond in chorus. “Oh, shut up.”

**Author's Note:**

> Wow for weeks that was like pulling teeth and I have no idea why. Anyway - here it is, please do tell me what you think! Hard as it was to write, I'm happy with how it came out :)
> 
> And please feel free to rec some punishments for Zuko! I have an idea already but I'm always open to suggestions


End file.
